Technical Field
The invention relates to a scissor lift table, a scissor lift table system, and a method for changing a fixed bearing of a scissor lift table.
Prior Art
Scissor lift tables of the type in question have a first base element and a second base element. These base elements may be frames or platforms, wherein normally one base element is a foundation for the lift table, while the other base element is intended for supporting the load to be lifted by the lift table.
The two base elements are connected to one another by a scissor. The scissor has two scissor parts that are pivotable relative to one another about a scissor axis. The first scissor part is pivotably borne on the first base element using a fixed bearing, while the second scissor part is displaceably and pivotably borne on the first base element using a floating bearing. If the two scissor parts are now pivoted relative to one another about the scissor axis, this causes a change in the distance between the first base element and the second base element.
In lift tables of the type in question, all of the forces that are introduced into the upper base element by the load to be lifted by the lift table must necessarily be supported by the bearings of the base element. This subjects the bearings of the lift table, especially the fixed bearing, to noticeable wear. Therefore, for maintaining such lift tables it is necessary to change the bearings of the lift table regularly.
For instance, DE 10 2013 006 129 illustrates a lift table of the type in question in which changing the floating bearing is made easier using a special method and a special embodiment of the lift table. But even with such a lift table, there is still the problem of changing the fixed bearings. Since the fixed bearings permanently bear the load of at least one base element and possibly the scissor of the lift table, changing a fixed bearing is a complex procedure due to the associated disassembly of the lift table and the need for lifting heavy lift table parts on and off.